the visitor
by Memoria18
Summary: ren comes back from a long day of running around and is in a bad mood because he can't see his beloved kyoko for a vew days to make matters worse a unexpected and a not very welcome visitor arrives
1. Chapter 1 the arrival

Hey everyone i'm new to writing stories and this will be the first story that i will be publishing.

i really hope you will all enjoy it.

Ren/Kuon/Cain will be confronted with a shadow of his past. Is this going to turn out alright or will it become a disaster.

after a long day of running from one location to an other tsuruga ren finally arrives at his home. as he opens the door he softly whispers 'tadaima'. he knows he won't receive an anwser but he says it out of habit.

it reminds ren of one of his fathers lectures, and while he stations himself in his comfortable sofa he returns to the time when he still was the sweet young boy who was loved by everyone.

ten years ago:

'kuon is that you' hears a 10 year old boy when he closes the door behind him. kuon turns around and stares his father right in the middle of his face. yup, says kuon. his father sighs. my sweet boy, how many times do i have to tell you that you should call out "tadaima" when you walk through the door. it isn't that hard right. while he says this the father of the boy walks towards him and grabs him by the cheeks of his overly adorable face. "ta-dai-ma'' says kuu slowly. come on son repeat after me. kuon smiles and pulls his fathers hands of his face 'tadaima, dad'

this is where rens flashback ends as he hears a very loud rumbeling and a vew seconds later he sees a bright flash. it has been raining all day and this tunder storm didn't make rens mood any better.

the reason why rens mood was kind of gloomy was because the Heel-siblings wouldn't be together for quite a while and the president made use of this by cramping rens agenda full with intervieuws.

ren looked at his mobile phone to see how late it was and decided that he would turn in early that day.

he stands up and walks towards the bathroom to get washed and brush his teeth, but then the doorbell rings "RING RING''. ren wondered who would still visit someone at 10pm and walks towards the door.

while he walks towards the door he goes through a list of people who would be stupid/rude enough to come visit someone this late at night and opens the door to his appartment. only to close it immediatly after opening it.

what the ... is she doing here and opens the door again to see if he wasn't imagening it. but no the person who stood there was very real and rather pissed because she got the door slammed in her face.

ya know, some people think it's rude to close a door before your visitor can say anything.

what the hell are you doing here, ren says. wait no this was no longer ren talking someone else had taken over his body. this was kuon. not the angelic kuon, no. no this was the feared kuon. the person you shoudn't mess with if you don't want to end op in a hospital. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE HELENA !

the visitor only said: nice to see you too. and walked passed ren towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival part 2

**Since my first chapter was rather short I will try to make this chapter a little or a lot longer**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Previously a very late and unexpected guest arrived at Rens house and has invaded his home**

Ren stood by his open door for a little while longer trying to calm himself down. Keep breathing Ren, just keep breathing and count to ten. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Ren closed the door again, turned around and walked towards the living room.

The girl he saw before him had not changed a bit over the last few years. Helena wasn't a very big person. Actually she was rather small, but with very well made curves.

Ren observed his guest for a few seconds, while she observed his house.

It's very clean isn't it notes Helena. You think? replied Ren.

I do indeed, but that's not why I came here. I came here because I don't know your cell number and because we need to talk for a bit.

About what, asked ren, while he poured himself another drink. Would you like a drink Helena ?

Helena shook her head and observed her host for a bit.

….

…

…

It was so very silent in the room for so long. The only sounds you could hear was the clock ticking and the rain on the streets.

People can really change huh …. I suppose so….

…

And again it was silent….

Alright enough I know when I'm not welcome, yelled Helena. I'll leave, on one condition. You'll give me your number so I can call you to make another appointment….Hello are we alive in there…..

Ren didn't respond for a while and Helena started to feel worried.

Renny boy are you still in there. Still no response

After a while Ren looked into his glass and took another sip. So tell me what are you doing here Helena. The air became cold the moment Ren started talking and Helena knew she had to choose her words carefully if she didn't want to piss him of.

And so she did.

She started talking slowly. Like I said, I think it is better that we wait with my reason for coming here….since your mood is rather gloomy…..and I just arrived and haven't had my bath yet.

Ren grew silent again, but after a few seconds he said: I see…let's do that. And walk towards his desk to get his cellphone.

Helena lifted an eyebrow and wondered what Ren was thinking but said nothing and walked to the writing Ren.

There you go… that's my number and Ren handed her a little piece of paper.

Thanks, said Helena. Then I will take my leave now

Helena walked towards the door and was ready to leave when suddenly Ren asked; How are things with your sister?

Helena turned around lifted an eyebrow, she's doing fine. Then she turned towards the door and left.

Ren walked towards the window and watched how Helena put on her helmet and stepped on her motorcycle. Helena looked up towards the window and saw Ren looking at her, waved and drove away.

Ren stared outside for a little while longer sighed and poured himself another drink.

When he had finished his drink he stood up and finally got a well deserved shower.

…..

In the meantime Helena arrived at her hotel parked her motorcycle and went up to her room. But before she had the chance to step in the elevator she heard someone say Sky- sama, please wait. She turned around and saw someone of the reception walking towards her.

It was a young girl with jet black hair. I wish I was born with hair like hers, Helena thought by herself. What can I do or you she asked when the girl had reached her position.

She saw the girl staring at her face with something that looked a lot like fear. Helena gave a big sigh and asked; are they that intimidating, my eyes I mean?

She saw that the girl was surprised by that question, was I that obvious, she asked o and no they are not intimidating. It's just that I think they have a rather unnatural color.

I see, then once more what is it that you need from me, said Helena.

Helena always got irritated when someone made a comment about the color of her eyes. It's not like I can help the fact that they have a blood red color I was only born with them, whispered Helena to herself.

The girl heard her comment and apologized to the hotel guest. I'm very sorry Sky-sama, it was indeed very rude of me.

Yeah yeah it's fine, so what do you need (dammit this is the third time I had to ask her the same question. I just wanna go take a shower)

The girl took note of her obviously annoyed stance and gave Helena a piece of paper.

This is the phone number of the president of LME he asked if I could give you this number the second you arrived and he requested of you to call back as soon as possible.

I see, said Helena, will do. Thank you very much … ehm … Sakura.

No problem miss Sky, then if you would please excuse me. The girl walked back toward the reception and Helena got on the elevator and went to her room.

She had planned to take a shower before she went to bed, but the visit to Kuon had drained more of her energy than she had expected, so she went to brush her teeth and went straight to bed.

Helena fell asleep the second that her head hit the pillow and she dreamed of the first day that she met Kuon.

….

It was a strange dream it was like she was just an onlooker and she saw herself walking around in the streets. When she heard a woman scream 'NO RICK NO YOU CAN'T DIE, PLEASE STAY WITH ME' Helena walked towards the yelling to check out what had happened and the yelling got louder the woman screamed 'YOU THIS IS AL YOUR FAULT YOU MURDERER' as she reached the scene she saw a young man that looked like he had completely frozen over and a woman with another man lying in her arms and… blood a lot of blood. The two Helenas one up in the sky and the other on the street felt that they couldn't move. Now comes the breaking point. The young kuon started to move, turned around and ran away as hard as he could.

This forced Helena out of her trance and grabbed for her phone.

Helena remembered that the only thought that she had in her mind at that time was that she had to call 911. 911 911 911 911.

She knew that if she stayed around for another 10 minutes an ambulance would come but she felt that she had to chase the young boy and yelled to the woman that she had called an ambulance. Helena saw how she turned herself around and how she started running in the direction the young man ran to.

BANG. Helena abruptly opens her eyes as the thunder flashes. She looks outside lays back into her pillow and falls asleep again.

At the same moment Ren finally gets out of the shower. The clock on the wall shows that it is 11.30 pm (that was a very looooooooooong shower Ren). As Ren dries his hair he spots the bruise on his neck. He tried to suppress a grin. He fails. Ren brushes his teeth and goes to bed as well. It takes him quite a long time to fall asleep since he was having a fight with his other self.

Kuon: what the hell were you doing. Why the hell did you give her your number. Hell why did you even let her into your house.

Ren: I suppose you could say that I was curious.

Kuon: curious, my ass. You were just scared you little chicken.

Ren : well then how do you suggest. How should I have done hmm. If I didn't give her what she wanted, she wouldn't leave. You should know that just as well as I should

Kuon grew silent and Ren finally fell asleep

Run, run! I have to get out of here. The young Kuon was running for his live.

This was all seen from the spot of an onlooker. At that onlooker just stood there incapable of stopping the boy from running.

STOP ! Ren screamed and yelled but he couldn't reach the boy who was running towards his destruction.

Luckily for Ren there was someone there capable of stopping the boy

Stop ! watch out. Helena pulled the boy of the road and fell on the floor. What is going on here. Kuon turned around and saw to blood red eyes staring at him

Ren woke up with a scream and he was sweating like a pig. When Ren realized where and who he was, Ren sighed turned around and went back to sleep

**Well that's it for today did you enjoy the story ? I hope you did **

**I always welcome comments on my story and tips to improve my story a bit further**

**But in any case see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

**Hey there how very nice to see you again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat and none of it's characters**

**In the previous chapter Helena and Ren agreed that they should postpone their little (big) talk to another day. Also Helena was asked to call president Lory as soon as possible. **

**Let us continue …**

Beep Beep Beep

Ren opened his eyes to a dark room and looked towards his alarm clock… 6.30. Ren sighed as he felt reluctant to get out of his bed. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a chose since he had an appointment with the president at 8 'o' clock, so he kicked the blankets of him and got dressed.

When he was done, he walked towards the kitchen to get himself a little breakfast, he opened the fridge only to close it again. I'm not hungry, Ren said to himself. So instead of eating a normal breakfast he just put a slice of bread into his toaster and ate that just because he felt like he had to at least eat something, otherwise his manager Yoshiro would never stop nagging.

Once he had finished his toast he went to the bathroom to finish his morning rituals and when he looked at the clock he saw that he still had half an hour left before he had to leave.

So Ren said to himself: let's just watch some television and he sat on his sofa and zapped through some cannels, until he stopped at MTV. There Ren spotted a beautiful angel with long blond hair and beautiful eyes. It was Kyoko in the music video of Fuwa Sho.

Whenever Ren saw Kyoko in her angel outfit he felt like Fuwa was a real idiot for ever letting her go, but he was grateful as well because this gave him the opportunity to make her his. And I am going to make her mine, Ren/Kuon thought by himself. At the exact same moment that that thought blew through his mind the door bell rang.

Ren walked towards the door and opened the door, and in the opening of the door stood his manager Yashiro. Good morning Ren. Are you ready to go?

Ready when you are, responded Ren. So Ren got his car keys and coat and stepped out of his apartment. Shall we?

This is how Rens busy day started. And it was going to be a very busy day. Even if Ren didn't know that yet.

On the other end of town someone else's alarm clock rang as well, but then even earlier.

Helena had purposely set her alarm early, because she had an appointment at 7.30. Which was nuts if you asked her. Unlike Ren she turned herself around with the thought, just 5 more minutes, unfortunately that became an hour so the next time she woke up it was already 7 'o' clock

F**k. Helena jumped out of bed and started dressing herself at lightning speed.

She made a piece of toast with cheese, ate it, did her morning rituals (brushing her teeth, applying make-up, and so on)then she checked and double checked if she had all the stuff she needed with her and left to get her motorcycle.

Seriously those 2 missed each other at a hairs length, only a few minutes after Helena raced past the LME building Yashiro and Ren had parked the car in the garage of the building. It was now 7.35, so Ren still had half an hour before he had to go and meet the president. What do you want to do, asked Yashiro.

….

How about we get something to drink and go through my agenda for today, answered Ren.

And that's what they did. Both with a cup of coffee and Yashiro with Ren's Agenda in his hand.

Hmm let's see, you're not all that busy today, you have your conversation with the president in half an hour, after that you have an interview with ….Magazine at 10'o'clock, hmmm let's see…. You have another photo shoot at 13.00 and after that you have another conversation with president Lory.

Wait what, said Ren. Why would I have to conversation on one day with the president.

Yashiro looked at his client/friend and said : don't ask me, president Takarada called me yesterday night and asked if I could put a second appointment with him in your schedule. And that's what I did.

… I see. Ren looked at his phone to see how late it was, finished his coffee and stood up. Two appointments with the president it is then, he said.

But I've got to go if I don't want to be late for the first one. Are you coming?

Right. Yashiro drank his last bit of coffee and threw his cup in the garbage bin. Let's get going then.

F**K I'm late, Helena thought by herself, as she parked her motor jumped off and started running towards the studio's. When she went through the door, she saw a person standing by the reception asking if Helena Sky had arrived.

THAT'S ME, she yelled and ran towards the man who had a very surprised look on her face. I'm *huff* sorry *for*being late *huff*, Helena now stood in front of the man. Calm down, the man said. First calm down and catch your breath.

And that's what Helena did. *huff* *huff*. Alright I'm okay now. The man smiled and made a sign that he should follow her. Well than miss Sky let's get going. As the two walked away the man introduced himself as director Ogata. Your only 5 minutes late so no worries, just try to make sure it doesn't happen again. O and by the way your still wearing your helmet.

Helena's hand felt on her head and confirmed that he was right, she took the helmet from her head and apologized, sorry about that. It's nothing to apologize for miss Sky, said director Ogata while giggling. Giggling? Helena thought and she took another look at the director. What a woman like guy. I wonder if he can handle a director's job.

The director saw that Helena was staring at him and started to laugh harder, will you quit looking at me like that, you're making me blush, he said with a high girly voice. But all jokes aside shall we get you working now. Helena nodded, I would like that and again I apologize for being late I'll make sure that it won't happen again. Ogato smiled, it's a promise.

The two reached the dressing room and entered. There stood a girl/woman with jet black long hair. Director Ogata introduced her as Kotanami Kanae.

It is a pleasure to meet you miss Kotanami. My name is Helena Sky. Since I'm late I propose that I get to work immediately. Director Ogato agreed and left the dressing room.

Well then miss Kotanami I apologize for being late but I will be your make-up artist for this job, let's get along.

**I think I will be ending my chapter here, I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**And see you next time**


End file.
